Somewhat Unexplainable
by Didi
Summary: How do you put into words something you’re unsure of? Bobby & Jubilee


Somewhat Unexplainable 

By: Didi

**Disclaimer:**  Who owns the recognizable characters?  Not me, that's for sure.  I'm going to assume, like every other person that's reading this, that Stan Lee and Marvel own all legal rights.  Anything uninteresting may be own by be, or it could just be wishful thinking on my part.  

**Summary:  **How do you put into words something you're unsure of? 

**Rating:**  PG-13 as always since it's always the safest rating to go with.    

**Author's Note:**  Okay, I'm a horrible liar and you can shoot me now.  I said that "Somewhat Unexpected" was going to be a stand-alone with no prequels or sequels.  So what do I go and do?  A little sequel that isn't too great.  Forgive me for taxing you minds with my endless drivel.  Enjoy the ride.  

**Timeline:** Sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to go read "Somewhat Unexpected" to get all the background on this story.  Not that you can't read this particular story on it's own, I think I've dropped enough thoughts from the last story to make this one a stand alone if need be.  

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

            "SHE DID WHAT?!?"

            "Shh… Are you nuts?  You want to keep your voice down?  It's like seven freakin' o'clock in the morning."  

            Blinking behind his red glasses and shaking his head to get his mind started again, Scott took a deep breath and ran through a litany of thoughts that came to mind.  The one that came to the forefront was that life as an X-Men was never dull… not even for a single moment.  "You want to repeat that last sentence once more?"

            Bobby wasn't the least bit surprised that Scott was having some difficulties wrapping his head around this.  "Jubilee blew up a car," he repeated calmly as he leaned back in his chair and waited for the reaction to come through.  

            Considering the effect that statement had something akin to being knocked on his ass effect, and also considering his earlier reaction, Scott was rather proud of the fact that he asked quietly, "Why would she blow up a car?  I am of course assuming that she had a good reason and didn't just loose her mind."

            "She was insulted," Bobby replied suppressing a yawn.  Normally, he was not one to rise at the crack of dawn.  Having lived through some rather horrific events since coming to this particularly _special_ school, he had learned to get his sleep whenever and wherever he can.  And that meant not rising from bed until he absolutely must.  But he had a very _good _reason to be up and about this morning; intercepting Scott Summers before little Jubilee did.  

            Even knowing that Jubilee would be pissed as hell when she realized that the usually immature Bobby Drakes had decided to shoulder some of her more recent irresponsible actions, he couldn't help himself.  Last night's events should have never happened.  Good guys, the ones that have done nothing but bring joy to this world, should not have to suffer through the indignity of being insulted to their face then having to face the consequences of reacting by being simply human.  But that's what happened, that's what Jubilee had to face.  So now, Bobby Drakes was making an unprecedented move by waking up way too early to be healthy and making sure that Jubilee doesn't have to suffer through in interview with their stern, no nonsense leader. 

            Scott's brows came together as he absorbed the news.  "Was she hurt?"

            "Only her feelings," Bobby replied watching for where this could go. It was difficult to read Scott at times and this moment was one of them "Just for your edifications, she wanted to talk to you herself but I thought…" he sighed and his mind refused to go to the reasons as to why.

            Scott knew that protective instincts that come with friendship and Jubilee. He cared for the kid with her undefeatable optimism of life… making him feel older than sand at times but gave him so much hope for the future.  "Damn it, it was suppose to be a simple date," running a quick frustrated hand through his hair.  "How did you find out about it so fast anyways?"

            "She called me for a ride home, didn't want to get into even more trouble by arriving pass curfew."   He wasn't sure what to make of the thoughtful look on Scott's face.  "What are you thinking there, ole' fearless?"

            Scott sighed and shrugged his shoulder.  "Am I really that scary to be around that she felt that she had to come to you?"

            If this situation wasn't want it was, he'd crack a joke.  "She trusts me," Bobby explained both with pride and a little apologetic, though he wasn't sure why.  

            Making a face, "I'm not sure if I should be relieved or insulted."  Leaning back into his chair, Scott wondered briefly as to what could have been said that would make the usually lighthearted, easy-going Jubilee lose her temper like that. It would take quite a lot to rattle Jubilee these days, given the recent events in the girl's life.  Disgusted with the thought, he made a silent promise not to allow his wife to talk him out of vetting Jubilee's dates from now on… if he ever allowed the girl to go out again.  Blew up a car… what was she thinking?  

            "We have to take care of this, Scott," seeing the anger beginning to set in.  While he didn't agree with Jubilee's handling of the situation, he did see her side of this.  "She is expecting it to get really ugly, really fast."

            "Why?" not sure if he wanted the whole story or not.

            "Apparently the boy is best friends with the Sheriff's son."

            "Oh this just keeps getting better and better," Scott muttered, picking up his pen and looking into his drawer for the check book.  He was a practical man and he knew practical solutions.  And money was as practical as it gets.  "Why the hell didn't you come to me with this last night?  Before the boy had a chance to go to the cops?"

            "Because Jubilee wouldn't let me," and god knew he tried to argue with her over that little point.  But his sweet Jubilee seemed to have developed an admirable stubborn streak that rivaled Logan's at his best.  "Wanted to do this on her own terms."  

            "But you wanted to help," Scott replied dryly and stopped his search to stare at his friend for a moment.

            "What?"

            "You know, I can't think of a time when you've stuck your head out for anyone like this?"

            Bobby's face screwed up in confusion.  "What does that mean?"

            "Only that you are different where Jubilation is concerned."

            "So what?  She's a kid I care about.  I don't want to see her get hurt"  A perfectly true statement… so why did it feel slightly wrong?

            Scott's brow rose a little.  "Just so you know, she's not such a little kid any more, as my wife continues to point out to me on every occasion she can find."  Sitting back he regarded Bobby with a penetrating gaze though red.  "The fact that she's actively dating these days should spell that fact out clearer than anything."

            Because Bobby's mind was didn't want to consider such thoughts, "What are you getting at?"

            "Just that our little Jubilee is growing up," Scott said with a fond smile.  He wondered if Bobby as yet to fully realize that little fact and what that could mean to his relationship with the sparkler.  

            "So what?" refusing to see the obvious.  "Look, are you going to take care of this for her or not?"

            "Take care of what?" Warren Worthington III asked as he made his way into the office with a stack of papers in his arms. The edge of his wings brushed against the door frame even though he had folded them back the best he could.  "Scott, I thought we had a meeting."

            "We do, but Bobby has a situation that needed to be handled immediately," Scott replied and went back to his search of that illusive check book.  

            "What kind of situation?" Warren asked as he set the papers on the desk.  His accounting department had spent a good part of the last two weeks going over the school's finances for the past six years with a fine tooth comb.  Having separated Professor Xavier's personal assets from the schools had been a tedious and exhaustive task.  Warren made a mental note to give the whole department bonuses for the fine job they did.  

            "Yes, what did Mr. Drake manage to do now?" Jean-Paul asked dryly as he entered with coffee and a three inch binder that had given him a headache the night before while he was attempting to shift through it.  "Scott, we'll have to schedule more time on the financing package you wanted for the school.  I cannot possibly go through all this with you in a day's time."

            "Bobby will help," Scott answered as he finally located the check book for the school.  "He's got a background in accounting," then handed the check book over.  "But first he's going to go take care of the other little problem."  He gave the Iceman a stern look and frowned.  "Make this go right, Bobby."  

            "What's going on?" Warren wanted to know as he leaned against the stack of paper sitting on the table now.  

            Jean-Paul frowned as he watched Bobby pocked the checkbook with a grime look.  "Does this have anything to do with why you were in such a rush to leave last evening?"

            Scott and Bobby's heads snapped up.  "How did you…"

            "What happened?" Jean-Paul asked, reaching behind him and shutting the office door as he regarded the two men with a look that convey that message that no one was going anyplace until some answers were given.  

            Looking at Bobby, who shook his head, Scott sighed and motioned for everyone to get comfortable.  "Jubilee had an unfortunate run-in with a few of the locals who didn't realize that she was a mutant and made some rather disparaging remarks.  Jubilee lost her temper."      

            "And her control," Bobby added with a sigh.  He's never known Jubilee to lose control.  Last night, she had actually given him a cool demonstration of just how much control she had over her pretty powers.  He actually spent several hours afterward thinking of what kind of potential she may have hidden from the rest of the world.  He'll have to make a mental note to talk to her about that.  

            "Jubilee lost control of her power?" Warren asked with concern.  He couldn't remember once in his history with her that she lost control.  "Is she all right?"

            "She's fine," Jean-Paul replied with some confusion.  "What did the _enfant_ do?"

            "She blew up a car," Bobby answered absentmindedly.  If Jubilee can control the variation of brightness and sparks that she can generate, she could probably… wait a minute.  He's head snapped around to stare at Jean-Paul.  "How did you know she's fine?"

            "I saw her this morning," Jean-Paul said carefully, not sure he liked the bright-eye look that he was currently receiving from the Iceman.  "She was on her way out the door on your Mr. Logan's motorcycle when I got up."

            "And when was that?" Scott asked, not liking this at all.  He was lucky if Jubilee got out of bed by noon these days, and it was barely 7:10.  

            Confused, "About an hour ago."  

            "Shit," Bobby was out of his chair and headed for the door before anyone else could react.  

            "Bobby!" Scott came around the desk followed closely by Warren and Jean-Paul as they chased Bobby Drakes at a dead run down the hallway, weaving between early rising students; they all moved out of the way as fast as they could.  Never get in the way of an X-Men when they are in a hurry, it could be life or death.  They caught up to Bobby in the garage just as he was hopping into his car.  

            Warren wasn't even subtle as he planted himself directly on the hood.  "Where are you going?"

            "Into town to stop Jubilee from making a mistake," Bobby said revving up his care.  "Get off the hood, Warren."

            Jean-Paul pulled the door open from the other side and got in.  When Bobby looked like he was about to protest, the Canadian regarded him with a stern, no nonsense look.  "You'll need back up this time," especially if the slightly unhinged Mr. Drakes did something rash.  

            Scott struggled for a moment, looking for his keys, before he gave up and got into the car as well.  It didn't really matter that they probably couldn't fit in there but the situation warranted some discomfort.   "Get in Warren."

            "Where exactly are we going?" grunting as he folded his wings back and got into Bobby's overly small car.  He briefly wondered why they weren't taking his Hummer.  

            "To rescue Jubilee."  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The Sheriff's office was exactly what it is: an office with a sheriff in it.  

            Daniel P. Haley had been in law enforcement for thirty-two years, twenty of them in the mean streets of Baltimore, Maryland where homicides were a dime a dozen.  In those years, he saw some of the worse crimes in face of the earth and met some of the evilest of people that lived.  Massachusetts had been paradise, with its quiet summers and nearly dead winters, so devoid of anything for him to do other than mundane paper work that Daniel had been tempted to move back to Maryland during that first winter.  But even here, the petty crimes bought out the worse in people and he's had to deal with his share of them of late… what with the school with all the mutants are.

            It's been the policy of the quiet suburban town to keep the school business out.  It was also local policy that the students and facility at the Xavier School for Higher Education was not welcomed to loiter about.  Sure, they service the school brought commerce; and money no matter where it came from, still talked.  But it was common knowledge on both sides that interaction between the two was not normal.  

            So it was a little surprising to the hurried X-Men that the Sheriff didn't so much as rise a brow when they nearly fell into the office having been slightly stuck in the doorway when they all attempted to go through it at the same time.  Jean-Paul was the only one saved from that disgraceful entrance as he shook his head and walked in behind the other three.  

            "Well," the sheriff lifted his coffee mug and regarded them with a nod.  "Good morning."  

            Straightened, Scott took a deep breath and looked around the room quickly, noting that the simple jail was empty and looked too flimsy to hold anything.  "Sheriff, my name is…"

            Holding up a hand, he interrupted the bespectacled man.  "So which one of you is," the Sheriff glanced down at a pad a paper on his desk.  "Mr. Drakes."  

            Eyes wide with surprise, Bobby took a step forward, pulling one of the two seats in front of the sheriff's desk toward him.  "That would be me."  He glanced cover at Warren, whose blue eyes were scanned the area for danger.  

            A grin appeared on Daniel's face.  "She said you'd probably show up sooner or later."

            "Who did?" Scott asked, pulling he second chair out.  

            Glancing down at his notes again, "Jubilation Lee."  He looked up again, taking a moment to study each man's face.  "I assume that's why you're all here."

            "Yes."  Bobby frowned, not sure what this was about.  "Um… can I ask where Jube is right now?"

            Shrugging, "Beats me."

            Scott frowned.  "But she was here earlier."

            "Yup," and grinned again.  "Sweet little thing."  

            None of them knew what to make of that statement.

            Bobby finally cleared his throat and asked, "What exactly happened here?" Cause he was sure the hell confused now.  He had fully expected to come in here and find Jubilee locked up behind bars or even strung up to be hung.  His over active imagination, and the recent events chaos in the world against mutant, had put too many ideas in his mind.  Of course, none of that could compare to what she's _already_ gone through, crucifixion and all.  

            "That's between the young lady and me," Daniel drawled slowly, watching the men struggle with themselves.  And being a father himself, he understood their anxiety.  "Look, you've got nothing to worry about.  She came in here to give her side, plain and straight, and with every intention of making amends."

            "Which is?" Warren asked, his eyes narrowing.  

            "That's between her and me," he repeated with a contented smile.  "But if you're concerned about her ending up with a record, rest assured, she's explained everything to my satisfaction.  No charges will be brought, ever."  

            Jean-Paul nodded his head, the only one among them that had some semblance of control and logical thinking at this point.  "I take it that Jubilation has settled everything?"

            "Yes."

            "Then we'll be going," tapping Bobby and Scott on the shoulder to get the two moving.  "Thank you for time."

            "Not a problem," the sheriff said.  "It's been interesting."

            Bobby paused as he got up.  "What did she say about me?"

            Daniel grinned, obviously amused by the whole thing.  "She said that you have a tendency to play white knight.  A bad habit you can't seem to break."  Not sure if he was flattered or insulted, Bobby allowed Warren to pull him toward the door without another word before the sheriff spoke again.  "Don't worry about her, she's a good kid."

            Scott turned back.  "Why do you say that?"  That certainly wasn't what he had been expecting.  If someone blew up a car…  

            "She came in here ready to take responsibility for her own actions, that says a lot for her character, especially given the times we live in.  She wasn't afraid to face the consequences and I can't name too many _adults_ that have such courage.  And considering where she lives and who her friends are, she could have easily gotten away with it.  But she _chose_ to come in here and face the music," the sheriff's eyes reflected his admiration.  "Wish my own kid was half as well brought up."  

            Nodding because he understood, Scott smiled slightly.  "Thank you, Sheriff."

            "Like I said, it's been interesting."

            So it was four rather bemused men that came out of the Sheriff's office to find the objection of their 'rescue mission' sitting on the hood of Bobby's car, one leg swinging negligently over the edge.  In all appearances, she looked relaxed.  But her sapphire blue eyes told another story all together.  Were they anyone but who they were, running toward the hills would be a pretty good option at this point as Jubilee spotted the little group of would-be protectors and jumped down.

            "I should I known," she muttered as they got closer.  "Just couldn't help yourselves, could you?  Got to play the big heroes, didn't you?"

            "Jubilee…"  Warren started but was quickly cut off by a raised hand.  She was obviously in no mood to deal with soothing or even explanations.  

            Staring daggers at Bobby, she approached him with the kind of deadly grace that no one really noticed until now.  Those numerous training sessions with Wolverine were subtly reviewing itself.  "You said you'd let me handle this my way."

            It was the first time Bobby's ever seen her regard him with such… he wasn't sure what he was seeing in her eyes right now.  But it sure the hell wasn't a look that evoked any pleasantry.  "I…"

            "You promised me that you'd leave this alone, that you'd let me deal with the fall outs of this," her jaw clinched tightly as she continued to bore holes into him.  She was positively shooting blue lightening at him.  "You swore that you won't run interference on this because that's what _I_ wanted."

            Jean-Paul frowned, more than a little apprehensive at this new side of the child he's just coming to know.  Of the various moods he's seen her display, this was the one that brought home the fact that she's an X-Men, and she hadn't even done anything but glare and speak.  "Jubilation…"

            She rounded on him.  "I'm not speaking to you at the moment, Mr. Beaubier, kindly stay out of this.  I'll deal with you later."  Her tone brooked no interference.  And for once, Jean-Paul listened.  

            Scott thought it wiser not to interfere.

            Turning back to Bobby, who was wearing a look of stunned disbelief, Jubilee planted her fists on her hips.  She looked different now, not the fragile little girl he remembered to her be, and certainly not the sad young woman that cried in his arms last evening.  "You lied to me."

            The statement cut through every other thought in Bobby's head.  Until that moment, he didn't know that he could hurt so badly from within.  The look in her eyes, the one that he hadn't been able to identify before… it was disappointment.  Disappointment in him.  "Jube, I…"

            "You knowingly made a promise that you knew you were going to break," she didn't pull any punches.  She shouldn't have to.  "You _lied_ to me."  

            And the kicker of it was, he did.  He had known from the very start that he wasn't going to allow her to go through this hell alone.  If he had to choice from his wide range of relations and friends one of those few that he would go to hell and back for, Jubilation Lee would be near the top of that list.  

            Wolverine once said that Jubilee was like a breath of fresh air in a city of darkness.  She bought light and hope to the dimmed heart sitting in his chest.  Her very presence bought him some semblance of peace because she was simply that radiantly good in the sense that only an innocent being could bring.  Bobby may not have completely understood what Logan was trying to say but he did understand the look of adoration in the old man's eyes.  He wasn't too far from that himself.  

            And he had lied to her.  His heart contracted at seeing that wounded look in her eyes.  "I'm sorry."

            Jubilee stared at him expressionlessly for a moment then shook her head.  "No you're not."  Her usually bright eyes were sad, making Bobby taste guilt in his throat.  "If you were, you won't have even considered it in the first place."

            "Jube..."  He didn't know what to say, didn't really know how to explain and make her understand.  "I just…  I wanted to help.  I needed to help."

            "And I needed you to let me handle it," she replies softly, her entire body seemed to sag with defeat.  "I thought you understood that I _needed_ to do this on my own."  

            Nothing in the world could hurt as much as her accusing eyes did.  "I…"

            "What?" she wanted to know, her face searching his, asking him to explain to her why he had broken her trust in him, why he would betray her.  

            "I wanted to protect you.  I wanted you be to okay.  I wanted you to not have to face this place that doesn't deserve such a person as you."  The words were whispered, not sure if they were from his head or from his heart.  But more importantly, he didn't know if it would have made a difference.  

            She closed her eyes for a second, her face screwed up with some unspeakable pain.  Her eyes leaked tears on the corners for a moment before she was quick to wipe them away.  She took a deep shuttering breath and seemed to pull herself together.  There was steel in her eyes when she finally looked at him again.

            CRACK!

            Bobby didn't see the open palm coming until he felt the sting across his cheek.

            Scott gasped.

            Warren did the same, never having seen Jubilee displayed violence.

            Jean-Paul braced his feet and forced himself to remain calm.

            Jubilee met his eyes squarely, feeling the tingling heat on her palm and seeing the red imprint on his face.  "That was for lying to me."

            He stared at her, absorbing the hurt in her eyes, and nodded slowly, telling her that he understood.

            The tear escaped her eye before she could stop it this time.  Only that tale-tell sign showed how much her heart was aching, not only by his betrayal of her trust but by what he made her do.  And because she couldn't stand to see what she had done, she reached out to touch his face, braced for his reaction.

            Bobby didn't even flinch when she cupped his cheek with her hand, the one that had only a minute before whacked him.  Her touch was soft, smooth, tender and feather light, sending a shivering of something wonderful down his spine.  It was like being touched by an angel.  

            Leaning close and standing on her tiptoes, Jubilee brushed her lips across the heated skin that reflected her handprint.  A cool tear made its way between their skins, leaving a trail behind across his cheek as well as hers.  Standing back, her hand still on his cheek as he brushed the moisture away with her thumb, "That's for caring enough to lie to me."  The tears came in earnest this time as she gave him a smile that was too beautiful to behold.  "Thank you," then leaned in again.  But this time, instead of the chaste touch of lip against cheek, she rested her mouth softly over his for a moment and gave him something more before pulling away.

            Forgetting how to breathe, Bobby stared at her tearful face.  He begged with his eyes for her not to cry.  Her tears did terrible thing to him, even worse than the thought that he'd lost her trust.  And it was somewhat unexplainable why it was so important to him that he didn't lose that.  But all that didn't help his speechlessness.  Or perhaps it was that he didn't want to forget the feel of her lips against his.  

            "I gotta go," she said quickly, obviously needing some time and space now as she turned her back to them.  "I still have to take care of a few things before the morning classes begin.  The Prof. wants me to teach a new gymnastics class and it's be like über embarrassing if I'm late," getting on the massive Harley by Bobby's car.  "See you all back at the school," then turned in the engine to life and sped off before any of the others could even react.  

            A full two-minute of silence reigned supreme as the four men stood there staring at the trail of dust left behind by the speeding two-wheeler.  It was a full two-minutes of too many questions wondering through the heads of the other three men in the group, for Bobby's head couldn't really function.

            Warren was the first to speak, "When did she learn to ride that thing?"

            "Who cares," Jean-Paul replied and turned to peer at Bobby.  "What I want to know is, what is going on between you and the little one?"  

            Bobby could only stare ahead at the fading trail.  

            Scott frowned and followed Bobby's eyes for a moment before turning back to his friend.  "Bobby?  What the hell is going on?"

            It was another minute before Bobby became any which way coherent.  He turned with pale blue eyes and looked at the three.  "Damned if I know." 

Fin…

**~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~**

Honest to God, the stories that I try to write never seem to begin or end the way I want them to.  They always seem to run on their own steam and leave me standing behind going 'huh?'  For the record, this isn't how I had intended the story to go and I'm not exactly sure if I want to continue this frame of ideas.  (shrugs)  Oh well….  


End file.
